


Losing

by Redravin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redravin/pseuds/Redravin
Summary: After the Last Jedi Kylo and Rey have a chat.





	Losing

The new base hadn’t seen life in decades. It had been partially crumbling, plants reclaiming and softening the edges with vibrant green. The intact areas had been covered in a thick gray brown swathe of dust. Despite this it had been a relief to get off the cramped quarters of the Falcon and shifts had been made to clean up the base. Even half destroyed it had more than enough room for the remaining rebels.

She had staked out a room with a window on the ground floor, marking it as hers with her sparse possessions; the sacred texts, a broken lightsaber, a few odds and ends. Privacy wasn’t an issue when there were nearly double the number of rooms to people. She was grateful for that because she could still feel him. Their bond starting out like the golden sun motes streaming through her window and tapering off becoming thin and transparent, stretching silvery through the bleak emptiness of space and meeting the tiny points of starlight in his soul.

‘A bond that must be closed off.’ She thought turning from her window in frustration prepared to do just that, a little betrayed by the way it had opened itself simply by her thinking of it.

“Wait” The voice, dark and familiar snapped her out of her concentration.

“You!” She said furious.

“Don’t close the bond” He looked at her eyes still brown, warm and entreating.

“The bond didn’t matter to you in the throne room. It didn’t matter to you when I asked you to come with me” She bit out fists clenched, paling the skin on her knuckles.

“You asked me to come with you and die.” Kylo growled.

The anger drained out of her.

“What are you talking about?”

“The resistance, your friends. What do you think would have happened if I went with you to them?”

She paused before speaking “You’d have helped us take down the first order?”

“So, you assumed that your friends would have just let me join you after everything I’ve done without even a trial? Do you even think?! Or did you spend so much time in that backwater Jakku that your brain liquefied, and tooth-rotting naivety replaced it?”

Furious again she closed the small space between them and slapped him, relishing the feel of yielding flesh against her hand and the pink flush that spread along his face even as the molten orange-red of anger rose up in him transmitted to her along their still open bond. “If either of us is missing a brain its you Kylo Ren. You kill the people who love you and spit on anyone trying to give you a chance to change things. Your mother wouldn’t have let you be put on trial.”

“My mother is dead.” His anger vanished from the bond, and his face was suddenly expressionless. “I felt our bond break.”

“Leia’s alive!” Rey stared at him, “What bond?”

“The bond between child and parent” His voice was hard grey durasteel.

“I don’t know why your bond broke, I promise you she’s still alive.”

“It doesn’t matter. If the bond is broken it means she’s given up on me.” He shook his head, “I ask you again why you would expect me to go with you? There’s nothing for me with your resistance,”

She glared at him, “Nothing?” an empty hollow was forming in her stomach, the darkness threatening to spread.

His eyes softened. “Nothing, but you.”

“Then why didn’t you come with me?” She pounced on the opening.

“Why didn’t you stay with me?” He countered.

“That’s not who I am. You’re on a path I can’t follow.”

“What path is that?” he sneered.

“One in which you enslave and brainwash people like my friend Finn to be your enforcers, so that you can force your rules on people who just want to be free and brutalize them when they don’t conform. One in which you kill whole villages of innocent people for no reason. One in which you torture people and rape their minds just to pursue your own grudges and selfish agendas.” She spat relentlessly.

He laughed bitterly, “Is that what you think of me?”

“You admitted you were a monster.”

“Yes. I had no choice.” He smiled at her, a cruel half formed smile, “But that was before.”

“Before what?” She asked exasperated by the way he seemed to go in circles with her.

“Before I killed Snoke. I am the Supreme Leader now. I can make my own decisions for the first time in my life. I can finally fix the corruption my mother’s precious Republic ignored. I can have whatever I want, and I offered that to you.”

“You can have whatever you want except me.” She said quietly.

“It’s not too late for you to change your mind. Leave your friends and join me.”

She could feel his loneliness, a swirl of blue grey nothing in the bond.

“If you had shown them mercy and called off the attack I might have as it is I see nothing to differentiate you from your former master.” She was lying, oversimplifying but she couldn’t let him know how tempting his offer had been and still was.

“I see.” The bond had gone cold. “Then so be it.” He looked up at her eyes no longer brown but flat and gold. “Until we meet again, Jedi.” And he vanished. Bond closing off sharply as she reached for him suddenly desperate.

“Ben” She whispered, slumping down onto her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the colors themand dark theme fics that have been popping up for Reylo Week 2018.


End file.
